


❀ Mochi & Trouble ❀

by ValkyrieLu_733



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Might add smut??, idfk tbh, writers block is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieLu_733/pseuds/ValkyrieLu_733
Summary: You have been given a scholarship to a university in Seoul, and have to leave your friends and family behind for a new lifestyle to live with your cousin Jin.You are planning on doing some serious study and not getting distracted by boys and the ridiculous thought of a boyfriend.Unfortunately, Jin has 6 handsome and adorable friends who love to visit regularly who end up distracting you from your studies and love to tease you.Especially the one named Park Jimin.He constantly gets on your nerves and you just wish he would just piss-off most times. You just can't bring yourself to stand up and kick away the cute mochi, and this just leads you down a path which you didn't plan on treading.





	1. ❀ Departure ❀

"JOOHEON YOU SHIT, GET OFF ME!" You shout, as a large mass of muscle, (also known as your 23 year old big brother who should've left home 2 years ago) violently shakes you out of your blissful sleep. He doesn't stop but continues to shake you even more violently, "Y/N, I can't believe you're leaving me to pursue some educational shit today! What has happened to you?! Omg, your just doing this to get a boyfriend aren't you?!!" You open your bleary eyes and stare him down. "Well unlike _you_ , I want to get a degree, get a job, and live a normal life! Not dancing and rapping out on the streets looking like a _complete idiot_ like you!! And no, I'm not getting a boyfriend, I'm being a good person and dedicating my time _solely_  on Uni!" Jooheon stops shaking you and gives you puppy eyes, offended because you just dissed him and his job.

* _sigh_ *

"Omg, okay okay, I take it back. Please just get off me so I can get dressed and not miss my flight!" Your brother jumps off and his face lit back up with his adorable smile, and walks out of the room leaving you in peace.

"Ugh, pabo" You grumble, as you get your lazy 19 year old ass out of bed, and get ready for your flight to Gangnam, Seoul, where your new life will begin.

～*～*～

It's was snowing when you said your "goodbyes" to your parents, Jooheon and his friends Minhyuk and Changkyun at the airport that morning.

"We'll miss you Y/N. Please stay safe, and we are so sorry that we can't come with you!" Your Mum lets out through tears. Your Dad couldn't say anything since he was a sobbing mess, but managed to gave you a tight hug. You aren't mad that your parents are just letting you travel to a different country without them. You understand their situation and the fact that your parents had to stay home to care for your grandparents, so they couldn't risk coming with you. You turn to your brother and his friends. Jooheon had always been there for you. Yes he could be a big fucking shit sometimes, _(and tbh, so could you)_ but you couldn't help but love him. You hugged the teary-eyed boy who refused to let his river of tears flow, and look like a wimp in front of his sister and friends. Then you turn to Minhyuk and Changkyun. You consider them more like extra brothers than just friends. They have also been there for you since you were 5, and still are to this day. They all smother you in a group hug and wish you well.

 _ ***ding dong*** "Flight number 21 is now boarding, please make your way to Flight 21 if you haven't already. Thank you."_ A piece of your heart drops.

 _I have no idea when I'll be able to see my family again..._ The thought is daunting. Very daunting. Your vision blurs. "OMG Y/N DON'T CRY!" Jooheon, Minhyuk and Changkyun chorus, causing you to laugh. They rush forward and suffocate you in a hug, only to release you when they hear the last warning for boarding Flight 21. Before you even managed to grab your backpack off the ground, your mother grabs your hand. "Make sure you meet your cousin Jin at Terminal 4 when you land!"

You look back at your mother with still watery eyes. "Don't worry Mum, I will." She lets go of you had and you grab your carry-on luggage, sprinting to the boarding tunnel. With a last look back to your family, you wave and run through to the plane entrance.

～*～*～

After getting checked on, putting your baggage in the overhead locker and finally sitting down in the window seat, you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. Reality seeps in.

_-I'm going to an unknown country._

_-The only person I know is my older cousin Jin._

_-I can't cook for shit..._

_"_ well fuck" you whisper to yourself.

You spend your time eating, reading memes, scrolling through social media, and watching a few movies to calm yourself down before sleep overtook you. Your last thought before you drifted off was _"It's going to be fine Y/N, it's all going to be fine..."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone that reads this shitfest of a fic.
> 
> Ik this is meant to be a BTS fanfic, but I couldn't help but add in a few Monsta X members to the story.
> 
> I promise that BTS will be in the next chapter!
> 
> Have a good Day/Night everyone!


	2. ❀ Bubble Tea & First Impressions ❀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin invites over 6 of his other friends to welcome you to Seoul and have dinner with you.

_Omfg where is that damn Terminal 4?!_ Your frustration has reached its peak and you are just about ready to scream.

 ** _*buzz*_** **(3:47pm)Jin** : WHERE ARE YOU?! HONEY, IF YOU DON'T FIND ME IN 5 MINUTES I'M GOING TO START SHOUTING YOUR NAME THROUGH MY MEGAPHONE!!!

_Wtf, he has a mEgAPHnOe?! Boi, who even carries around a megaphone anyway...?_

**(3:49pm)Y/N** : Jin calm down, I'm alive, just a little lost. I'm at the cafeteria in front of a Bubble Tea shop. Idk how tf I get to Terminal 4. I follow the signs but they aren't helping me.

 **(3:50pm)Jin** : Okayokayokay, I'm making my way to the Bubble Tea place, don't move one inch Y/N!!

Well, you figure that whilst your waiting for Jin, you might as well get yourself a long awaited Bubble Tea.

~*~*~

 _Kim Seokjin, where are you...?_ You start to glance around the cafeteria trying to spot your cousin.

"Y/N!" You turn to your left and spot a wild Jin running towards you, most possibly going to send your Bubble Tea flying if he collides into you.  _Omg this is so embarrassing...couldn't I have a normal cousin who could walk up to me normally??_ _Instead, I'm stuck with a boi who is more like a screaming mother bull... ***** **sigh***_

As soon as Jin got close to you, he launched himself at you and hugged you. You practically had to catch him midair to prevent him from WWE'ing you to the ground.

"Oh my gosh Y/N long time no see!" Jin gasps out, who still hasn't regained his breath after screaming and running like a maniac through the airport cafeteria. Before you can say anything, Jin looks at you holding your Bubble Tea. A look of hurt washed over his face. "Did you seriously buy yourself bubble tea without me?!" He gives you a little scoff, and you laugh. "Calm down Jin. Let's just get you your tea and let's go, I'm fucking tired!" "NO SWEARING MY PRECIOUS Y/N!!!" Jin screams. By now everyone in the cafeteria was staring at you, and you were pretty sure that security was probably on the way to drag you out of the airport.

 _This. This is who I'm going to live with for like, the next 3 years??_  

~*~*~

You've made it home to Jin's small and cozy apartment, and started to unpack your stuff in you allocated bedroom. Your room had a bed in the back left corner, a small closet to the right of it, and a desk at the front right corner of the room located underneath the window with a view of the city below. After an hour you have decorated the room with fairy lights, your Ryan plushies, books, music albums and stationary. You feel at home, and see it as a good start to your year. You look at your watch and see that it's 6:04pm. Jin knocks on the door. "Y/N, food's ready!!" You open your door and Jin sees your professional decorating. "THIS IS BEAUTIFUL!" He shouts as he casually shoves the door open, nearly breaking your nose with the door in the process. He spins around to face you. "Y/N I hope you don't mind, but I have 6 of my friends coming over tonight who want to welcome you here." You blink and let out a small "oh".

"Um, but I don't even know them..."

"Oh don't worry honey, they are good friends of mine. Whoever are my friends should be friends with my relatives too! Especially one who is going to live in my apartment for a few years!" Jin gives you a small hug and then grabs your shoulders. "Oh by the way, they are all pretty hot, and I'm sure that they will _love_ you!" He winked at you and walked away.

"BUT, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THE ONE NAMED KIM NAMJOON, HE'S MINE HONEY!" Jin shouts as he's made his way half way down the hallway to the kitchen.

What he said just sunk in. You poke your head out of your bedroom door frame, "Jin I'm here to study, not look for a boyfriend!! You aren't helping me by leading me to the Dark Side!" Jin's laugh echos from the kitchen. 

~*~*~

**(6:36pm)**

_***ring ding dong*** _

"THEIR HEREEEEEE!!!" Jin screams excitedly as he runs to the front door to let his friends in.

You're scared. You tell yourself that Jin is a decent person, so his friends are probably the same, and that there's nothing to worry about. You just have a problem of being pretty antisocial, so you are a little awkward in most situations. You check yourself in your bedroom mirror one last time to check your outfit one last time. Black jeans, pastel blue baggy sweater, and a messy top bun. Thinking that you looked decent, you took a deep breath and walked out of your bedroom, down the hall, and into the living room to greet everyone. As soon as you walk in you hear one of Jin's friends shout, "OMG SHE IS _SO_ CUTEEEEE!!" The man's skin glowed as bright as the sun, and you quickly learnt that his bright smile was infectious.

"Hoseok, couldn't you just be normal a just say hello like a normal human being for once?" You turn to see who made the comment. The boy looked as if he was sleeping or he was just seriously done with the world and his friends bullshit. "Heyyy, don't ruin the fun Suga! And how many times do I have to say to not call me Hoseok, but to call me J-HOPPEEEE~!!" The so-called boy named"J-Hope" looked at the person that you assumed was "Suga" with fake sadness.

"Just shut up you two and say hello to Jin's little cousin Y/N!" A bunny looking boy said. "By the way, I'm Jungkook!" The bunny boy said, flashing you an even bigger bunny-like smile in the process. You just stood in the living room entrance a little shook and wordless. The boy with a boxy smile named Taehyung (but preferred people calling him V), waved at you from across the table he was seated, followed along by a man that you assumed was Namjoon, due to the fact that Jin was clutching onto his left arm and smiling like a love-drunk lunatic. He gave you a small "Hello, it's nice to meet you," and insisted on you calling him RM. Suga,-who you through was asleep on the living room couch- raised a hand and gave you a "peace sign" and a grunt before he dropped the hand and fell back asleep. You couldn't help but laugh at his lazy demeanour. Last but not least, was a boy with plump lips and blond hair that kinda reminded you of ramen... He stood up from the table where he was seated next to V, and held out his hand towards you with a smile that crinkled his eyes in an adorable way.

 _Wait...adorable?! Wtf Y/N, get your shit together._  

"I'm Park Jimin, but you can just call me Jimin." He said, his small hand still aimed towards you. You took his hand and shook it, warmth and softness encasing your hand.

"Oh um, I'm Y/N as you and the others know..." Your face is slowly colouring itself rose. _Good Lord, that was awkward..._

Jimin and the others giggled a little at your cute, flushed face. After the semi-awkward introduction Jimin retracted his hand and sat down, never taking his eyes off you for a split second. You notice this and just become more flushed. _Is there something in my face? Oh my gosh I am so confused..._

Jin notices the awkward vibe, and ends it along with your worrisome thoughts by shouting, "MY FOOD IS GETTING COLD, SO HURRY UP AND EAT MY CHILDREN!!!" All the boys jump up and start to make their way to the dining room. V and Jungkook running ahead trying to beat each other, J-Hope helps Suga get off of the couch and practically dragged the sleepy boy to the dining room. Jin was still holding RM's hand and was tugging him along. You were left with Jimin. You kinda just stood in the same spot looking like a statue, before Jimin sidled up to the right of you and placed his hand in the curve of your lower back. The sudden contact scared you and made you jump a little, causing Jimin to chuckle. "Hey, the food's getting cold and we'll be left with nothing if we don't go soon." He whispered in your ear, gently pushing you in the direction of the dining room. You both walk to the dining room, his hand only leaving your back once you walked through the doorway and you had to part ways to sit down. As you sit you notice the lingering feeling of warmth that his hand left. The warmth doesn't leave you, but stays as a constant reminder of what happened. You flush at the feeling and your cheeks stay that way for the whole dinner, whilst you sit between J-Hope to your left and RM to your right. Jimin sits directly in front of you and you try your best to avoid any eye contact and just enjoy the night.

You find out the hard way that luck isn't on your side today, and whenever you look up Jimin is staring at you with a little smirk adorning his lips.

 _Park Jimin, who are you and what are you doing to me?_  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will hopefully be better than this one...lmao no. Everything I write is shitty af -if you haven't already noticed- so don't expect much from this if you do continue reading this~ 
> 
> Thx for reading and have a great day/night ((⊃・x・))⊃～♡


	3. ❀ An Eventful Night ❀

"I'm stuffed!" Jungkook shouts as he slams his cutlery down on to the table.

Everyone immediately swivels their heads to look at Jin, knowing fully well that their mother-like friend is about to scream out an hour speech on table manners.

RM,-bless his soul- put a hand around one of Jin's and said, "Baby, it's alright, I'll talk to him later. You just relax for now okay?" He lent over and gave Jin a quick kiss on his cheek. The gesture was obviously normal to the other boys since they didn't react, but you were a little shooketh.  
You didn't know that your cousin was gay, but seeing him and RM together was one of the cutest things you've seen.

_Ah, explains why Jin was so possessive of RM...my God I am a dumbass._

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, and mouthed a silent "thank you" to RM whilst Jin wasn't looking.

From then on, V insisted on playing "Paper, Scissors, Rock" to determine who'd do the dishes, since no one was willing. Unfortunately, you lost the first round and were soon accompanied by Jungkook who lost the second. You two get to work, whilst the others help bring the dishes to the sink. "I bags choosing the movie!!" J-Hope shouts as he runs to the living room. This results in a scramble of people tackling J-Hope to the ground to get to the movie cabinet first. Jungkook and you laugh as you view the WWE fight from the kitchen. Turning your attention back to washing up, you noticed that Jungkook was wearing an  _Overwatch_ t-shirt. You tried to make slight conversation in hopes of breaking the awkward silence.

"So, um...you like  _Overwatch_?" You ask him.

Jungkook's face lights up, and his bunny smile returns. "Yes! It's one of my favourite games! Do you play it?"

"Oh my gosh, _YES!_ I play it too much to be honest..." This leads to you both going all geeky, and striking some poses that the characters do in the game, and arguing over which character were better. During your debate, you notice Jimin pouting at you from the living room.

 _What's up with that cute mochi? What have I done?!_ _Wait..._ _"cute mochi"?!_ _I must be tired, that's the only logical answer. Calm down Y/N._

"Yo, you good fam?" Jungkook is leaning down and waving his hand in front of your face. You'rebroken from your trance. "Oh um yeah, sorry about that. Kinda just blanked out... let's just finish off with the dishes." You stutter out. Jungkook thinking that you are perfectly fine now replies with a cheery "Okay!" and you finish the dishes together.

~*~*~

**(8:00pm)**

  
You flop down on the couch next to Suga and Jin after you and Jungkook have finally finished the dishes, to watch  _"King Fu Panda 2"._ You look over at everyone and your eyes linger on Jimin's lips. They were a beautiful plump, rose pink and were slightly parted. His head was resting in his small palms, his cute short fingers framing his face. As you were stuck in a trance of Jimin's beauty, he turned to face you. He smirked when he saw you staring and you turned a lovely shade of beetroot.

_Shit. Stop staring Y/N he'll think you're a creep._

As you return your attention to the movie, Jimin let's out a slight chuckle. You hear the 'Windows Shutting-down Tune" ring through your head.

Jin suddenly turns to face you and whispers, "Thank you for washing up, I was way too tired to do that after cooking all those meals! By the way, don't do anything to wake Suga, or else you'll be dead." You turn to face the sleeping Suga to the right of you.  _Man, is there ever a time that this man isn't sleeping?_

**~*~*~**

**(10:04pm)**

  
The movie had finished and everyone was asleep. Jin and RM were cuddled together on the couch, Suga emitted small snores from his position on the couch, V and Jungkook were asleep on the floor, and J-Hope and Jimin were both sleeping on the other couch.

You get up as silently as possible so you wouldn't wake anyone, and tiptoed the hall which leads to your room.

"Y/N!" Someone whisper-shouts.

You freeze up. After a few seconds you turn around and see Jimin sat up on the couch.

"Why are you leaving?" Jimin questions, pushing off his blanket and starting to get up.

This causes you to tense up more.

"To sleep, Jimin. I'm tired and I need to rest before I start Uni." You whisper-shout back.

Jimin shrugs off the blanket, and makes his way over to you like a cat, gracefully and silently.

You don't move or say anything as he shortens the distance between you both, only stopping when he is a few centimetres away from you.  _Close. Too close..._

Jimin wasn't a scary person. He didn't tower over you or deliberately make you feel small, in actual fact he is only an inch or two taller than you. But somehow, in the situation you are in now, you feel as small as an ant against a lion.

"Uni starts in 2 more days, there is no need to go to sleep at 10pm Ms Goody Two-Shoes." Jimin was staring directly into your eyes, his face too close to yours to conceal another rising blush. Behind him, J-Hope and Jungkook stirred. Since Jungkook was using V as a pillow, this caused a chain reaction for V to start to stirring too. Jungkook opened his eyes and saw you and Jimin.  You couldn't imagine what he was thinking as he saw you now milli-meters apart from Jimin's face. You quickly shoved Jimin away.  
"I'm going to bed now, bye!" You blurt out before running down the hall to your room.

"Yo Chim, what were you doing??" Jungkook questions, his voice weary from sleep. Jimin spins around and turns to face Jungkook.

"Oh, I was just checking up on Y/N to know what she thinks of all of us, since it's her first time meeting us." He says nonchalantly. Jungkook simply nods in return.

"What are you guys talking about?" V says. He spoke a little too loud, and caused the others to start stirring or just waking up completely.

RM looked up. "Yo, what time is it?"

"10:05pm" Jimin answers.

V groans. "I can't be bothered driving home, I'm too tired~"

"Just sleep here then." Jin said our of nowhere.

"Wait, SERIOUSLY?! Thank you Jin!" V shouts

"AH WTF?!" Suga shouts as he's rudely awaken by that dumbass V.

"Oh shit..." RM whispers.

Hearing the commotion you walk out of your bedroom in your pyjamas,  pissed that the exhaustion you were about to give in to was interrupted. You see Jin bolting to down the hallway and into the spare bedroom next to yours.

"HIDE Y/N, WE'VE WOKEN UP SUGA!" He shouts before he slams the door shut. 

_Wait, what? Why are you overreacting over someone waking up??_

You decide to make your way to the living room. On the way, V, Jungkook, J-Hope, Jimin, and RM run past you, squishing you in the process in the small hallway, and run into the your bedroom. Jimin skids to a halt before retreating to your bedroom and grabs you hand, "What are you doing?! Hide you pabo!" He then drags you back to your room and locks the door.

"What is happening?!" You shout.

"We woke Grandpa-hyung. If you wake him up, you are basically asking for death." J-Hope whispers.

_Really...? This is why I have 5 guys intruding my bedroom?!_

"Why are you in my room? You could've hid with Jin in the spare bedroom!" You say.

RM snaps his head towards you.  
"Did you say that Jin is in the other room?"

"Um, yeah..," You respond.

"Ah! Why is my baby left alone?!"

RM then scrambles up and runs out of your bedroom, and into the room where Jin is hiding by himself. Everyone laughs. "RM sure does love Jin if he's willing to risk his life to protect him." Jungkook comments.

"YO, WHERE ARE YOU DUMBASSES?!" Suga shouts, his footsteps echoing in the hallway.

"R.I.P us." Jimin says.

_This is going to be a long night..._

~*~*~

**(11:13pm)**

Everyone is finally asleep.  
J-Hope and Suga asleep on the two couches in the living room and RM is sleeping with Jin in Jin's bedroom. V and Jungkook are sharing the spare bedroom's bed, whilst Jimin sleeps on the spare sofa, which is also in the 'VKook' room. You flop onto your bed, feeling like a deflated balloon after the previous ruckus. You wouldn't have thought that Jin, your responsible elder cousin, had such hyper and crazy friends.

 ** _*creak*_** Your bedroom door opens and a short figure steps into your room.

"Jimin?" Jimin responds with a small "Mhm," before he reaches your bed and lies next to you.

Shocked, you question why the smol, cute mochi is doing in your room. "Wait, Jimin what the fuck are you doing?!"

Jimin stares directly into your eyes, piercing you with his gaze. "I couldn't sleep on that uncomfortable spare couch. V was snoring and Jungkook wouldn't stop fidgeting. I decided that you wouldn't mind if I joined you for one night."

You blush for what feels like the 30th time that day. It's true, you wouldn't mind if he slept in the same bed as you for the night.  
Even though you have only known this boy for the afternoon, he has done something to your heart to make it hard for you to say no.  
At this point, you are too tired to question your thinking and your actions, so you just go with it.

"Okay sure, but _just_ for tonight. If you try anything young man, I will kick your cute, Busan ass all the way to Australia!"

Jimin laughs, not missing the way you just called him cute.He raises a hand to his chest, right above his heart, and displays an emotion of fake hurt. "That hurt Y/N. I'm not a lowlife like some people!" He gave you a light smack to the arm, and then snuggled up to you. Arms wrapping around your waist, his mane of ramen and candy smelling hair resting in the crook of your neck. Weirdly, you find this comforting and like the feeling of the other beside you. You wrap your arms around his small figure, and lay your head on his.

"Thank you Y/N," Jimin whispers.

Eventually, sleep consumes you as you both listen to the lullaby of steady breathing, and rocked by the rise and fall of each other's chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cringed whilst writing this. 
> 
> feel free to comment on how tooth-rotting this is.


	4. ❀ Pancakes and Preparation ❀

Semi-warm light filters through the parted curtains, decorating your bed in light sunspots.

Ugh, it’s too early to get up.  
You check the alarm clock and see that it’s 1:27pm.  
Well...shit. A little extra sleep never hurt.

 

The previous night’s events come to vision, and you let out a chuckle at the ridiculousness of it.

You shiver at the cold nipping at your skin through your pyjamas as you begin to stretch, arms flailing out to your sides. You stop when your hand glides over something fluffy.  
Looking to your left, you notice Jimin staring at you with sleepy eyes.

“Good morning Y/N~” Jimin’s eyes turn into little crinkled moons as he smiles at you through his fringe.

You’re a little shocked. You kinda forgot you had one of your cousins best friends bunk with you for the night.

“Oh, morning Jimin-ssi.” You reply tentatively, looking down at your pyjamas and your body to look for any differences or signs of anything that could’ve happened throughout the night.

“AHH Y/N, you still don’t trust me?!” Jimin mixture of sadness and disappointment lacing his words. He sits up and brings the fluffy white doona over his himself, his face poking out through all the layers looking like a little burrito.

Aww. Uwu.

You laugh again, and Jimin laughs with you, previous upset forgotten.

The burrito-mountain which contained Jimin shuffled over the bed towards you.

“Ah, what are you doing now?” 

Jimin uncurls himself from his ‘burrito-mountain’ and wraps you up in the blanket with him as a response.  
Warmth spreads throughout your body as Jimin hugs you tight.  
It’s nice. It’s peaceful. And you both don’t say anything, not wanting to break the comfortable silence which encases you for the next 10 minutes.

The minutes of comfort was broken as a loud knock at your door startled you both out of the previous peace and quiet.  
“YAH, I MADE BREAKFAST Y/N! I didn’t know what you liked, so I made lots. Aren’t you lucky to have such a wonderful cousin like me?” It was unmistakably Jin shouting your door down. 

Jimin and you sign in unison.

“Well, we should probably get going before Jin actually breaks your door down next time…” Jimin whispers.

You nod in response and exit the cozy haven, unwrapping your arms around Jimin in the process.

Jimin lets out a little whine as he sees that you’re leaving the bedroom.

Aish. What does this cat want now?

You turn around and see him pouting at you, still wrapped in the blankets. 

“Are you really planning to stay in there all day?” You ask.

Again, Jimin answers with actions instead of words.

Why is this man so quiet in the mornings?? 

He follows your steps out of the bed, and comes up and back hugs you. 

“Nah. I just wanted to go to breakfast with you.” He says as he rests his head on your shoulder.

The familiar heat rises to you cheeks.  
Will your cheeks ever stop burning around this boy? You think not.

You playfully shrug off Jimin’s head, and head for your bedroom door.  
“We better go if we don’t want Jin to complain about us being inconsiderate and leaving him and his ‘masterpiece’ to get cold.”

Jimin smiles and follows after you as you both make your way down the hall into the bustling kitchen.

“Y/N why’d you take so lo- OH MY GOSH, JIMIN WHERE WERE YOU?!” J-Hope questions, his mouth full of pancakes and maple syrup.  
Jin walks over and hits the boy lightly over the head and scolds him for speaking with his mouth open.

As you make your way over to get your serving of breakfast from the kitchen counter, Jimin explains.  
“Well, I was originally sleeping in Taekook’s room, but that sofa was so damn uncomfortable, so I asked Y/N if I could sleep in her room for the night.”

RM’s eyes widened as he looked up from his cereal, glancing at you and Jimin.  
V and Jungkook stop chewing and look at each other.  
J-Hope and Jin choke on their food, and Suga, Suga couldn’t look like he could give less of a fuck.

Before anything could launch into a giant misunderstanding of shouting and food throwing, you break the silence.

“It isn’t what you think! Do you really think Jimin would take advantage of me like that?! C’mon guys, he’s one of your best friends.”  
Everyone visibly untensed as Jin collapsed into RM’s lap.

“Honey, it’s not that I think you’re irresponsible-you’re related to me, so you can’t be- nor do I think that Chim would ever do that, but y’know…you don’t really know him…and he’s a guy…” Jin said, muffled due to the fact that his face is still in RM’s lap.

RM coughed, face slowly transitioning to red due to where Jin’s head was placed.  
“OKAY, WHATEVER, NOTHING HAPPENED, IT’S OKAY.”

Jimin and you split ways as you made your way to the table. You sitting in the spare chair next to J-Hope, and Jimin sitting across from you next to RM.  
You both ate your portion of breakfast and had casual conversation with everyone, the previous events swept along with the laughter of brunch.

~*~*~

(2:39pm) 

After all the dishes from brunch were cleaned up, and everyone was thoroughly full, J-Hope suggested that the 8 of you should go somewhere. 

“I suppose it’d be better than withering away inside.” Jimin commented.

Suga grunted. “What, you like the thought of getting sunburnt? You guys are crazy.”

“You’re the only crazy one here Yoon!” V shouted from his upside down position on the couch next to Jungkook.

Jin jolted up from his curled up position next to RM, scaring the poor man and everyone else in the process. 

“HOW ABOUT WE GO TO A ROLLERCOASTER PLACE?!” 

“Amusement Park, not a ‘Rollercoaster Place’ hon.” RM corrected.  
Jin slapped RM playfully, “Eh, y’know what I mean!” RM laughed and hugged wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, smothering him in a giant bear hug.  
You found your cousins relationship with RM adorable, not fighting the smile that quickly formed on you face. 

“Aish, stop being so touchy you two!” Jungkook shouted from across the room. V turns to face him.

“Let them have their fu-THAT SOUNDS AMAZING!” J-Hope shouted, interrupting V.  
Everyone seemed to be hyped about the idea, apart from Suga. 

Does this guy not find joy in anything?  
*sigh*

You jumped off the couch and went to stand with J-Hope.  
“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s get go!”

You and J-Hope’s enthusiasm seemingly infectious, since everyone - bar Suga...of course - spring to action, rushing to the bathroom to get ready.

~*~*~

(3:20pm)

Whilst everyone was getting ready, you ignored the many notifications on your phone and decided to search up “Korea Amusement Parks”.  
You saw that there was a pretty well-known one named Everland which reminded you of Disneyland. You decided to check the Everland prices for a day ticket per person, since you were concerned with how expensive it was going to be. You still didn’t have a job in Korea and you only had the limited money your parents had given you to take to Korea, so you wanted to make sure that you didn’t spend all of that money on one ticket.

One-Day Ticket: 54,000 won/adult  
Definitely not as expensive as I expected...

Night Ticket (after 17:00): 45,000 won/adult.  
Omg yes!

You do a little happy dance which involves you pumping your arms up and down, and spinning in a circle.  
You hear someone laugh and immediately jolt to a stop, spinning around to see who caught you.  
You’re greeted by a crescent eyed, fluffy blond-haired boy, leaning against the living room door-frame, laughing at you in the process.  
Of course. It’s always gotta to be him witnessing my embarrassing moments, isn’t it?  
You sigh and turn you back on him, re-focusing your attention back to your phone.  
Jimin slowly made his was over to you and rested his chin on you left shoulder, arms wrapping around your waist, giving you a back hug.  
You felt your cheeks start to heat up. Again.

Close, too close…

“Sorry for interrupting your dance.”

“U-um, it’s okay! Honestly though, you couldn’t have come in at a worse time… you need a bell or something, you’re like a cat.”

Jimin let out a chuckle at that.  
“Hey, I can be your Calico Cat~” He looked at you and made wiggly eyebrows.

“Oh my gosh, no!” You snorted out a laugh and jokingly shoved him away from you.  
After you both recovered from a laughing fit, Jimin came over and looked at your phone.

“Should we get the night ones since they’re cheaper?” Jimin suggested.  
Your face lit up, “That was exactly what I was thinking!” 

“Ah, that explains the little dance from earlier…”  
That earned Jimin another slap from you. 

“Ow ow ow, okay okay, I’ll stop teasing you about it!” 

*ring ring*  
You look down at your phone and look at the caller ID. 

Joo  
Why is Jooheon calling me? 

You press answer and immediately hold the phone a meter away from you, as you hear Jooheon shouting through the speakers.

“YAH, WHY DIDN’T YOU ANSWER ANY OF MY CALLS?! I WAS WORRIED THAT YOU’D DIED OR SOMETHI-“

“Oh my gosh, Bro, shut up. Listen, I’m sorry for not calling you back, I’m not dead, nor am I in any danger, so stop trying to combust my phone with your shouting! I was just preoccupied with settling into Jin’s flat yesterday and I didn’t really look at my phone then. Or even this morning in fact.”  
You sigh. You know that you brother is super protective of you, and that it was unfair on your behalf for not calling him back. 

That was kinda a douche move on my behalf…

Jooheon’s heavy sigh filters through the speakers.  
“It’s okay. Sorry for spamming you with calls...that probs costed a lot…ANYWAYS, at least you’re okay, just don’t do that to me again okay?”

Jimin -now detached from you- is standing next to you fidgeting with his sweater paws, not knowing what to do. Seeing him, you motion for him to sit down on the living room couch next to you whilst you answer Jooheon’s questions about your experience in Seoul so far.

You tell him about how your crazy cousin Jin picked you up at the airport, and that he invited his boyfriend and his friends around last night. Jooheon, hearing that you were having fun and enjoying yourself, swept away all previous nervous energy, and replaced it with his usual bubbly self.

“I got to go Bro, I’m off to an Amusement Park with those 7 lil’ shits now. Love ya~”

“Love youuuuu Y/N!!~”

You hang up and Jimin looks at you with a pout.  
“Are you okay?” You ask, really confused at Jimin’s sudden mood-change.

Jimin doesn’t answer. Instead, he flips his light yellow hoodie-hood onto his head, and tightens it till you can only see his nose and hair poking out of the hole.  
You can’t help but laugh. How can you not when someone so cute is acting in such a way?

“Yo, are we gonna get g-what the fuck is wrong with you two? Suga said as he strolled into the room, rolling his eyes.  
You both turn to face Suga in sync and laugh, Jimin untightening and pulling down his hoodie in the process. You pretty sure that’s the first sentence that you heard the man say which didn’t consist of a tired grunt.

As the laughter died down, you registered what Suga said before. Looking down, you realised that you were still in your pyjamas and that you we nowhere near ready. 

Shit. How am I going to take a shower? The others are still using the bathroom…

Seeing your worried, Jimin said with a small smile “I’m pretty sure Jin has another bathroom that you can use. I’m sure he won’t mind.” Jimin said to you, a small smile on his lips.

Well, that’s smart…

“Ah, thanks Chimmy~” You say as you get off the couch and head towards the direction of the bathrooms, looking over your shoulder and giving him a warm smile.

Wait, was Jimin blushing?!

You decide to disregard the last thought and head towards the echo’s emitting from the bathroom at the other end of the apartment.  
As you walk down the hallway, J-Hope walks out of the bathroom, giving you a blinding smile as he walks past and high-fives you.  
Walking into the bathroom you are greeted by the sight of V trying to style Jungkook’s hair with mass amounts of hair gel. 

“Y/N! Look at how V has ruined my hair!!” Jungkook says as he turns to look at you, his hair gelled into two bunny-ears.  
You couldn’t help but laugh. How couldn’t you? You were watching two grown (debatable) men play around with hair gel.

“I love your hair, but please take your hair salon someplace else or finish up fast, because I gotta get ready.” You say.

“Oh! Sorry Y/N, just give me a few minutes.” V says. Jungkook sighs and puts his head into his hands as you walk out of the bathroom to give the two some privacy. As you’re doing so, Jin comes out of his room which is right across the hall.

“Y/N, YOU’RE STILL NOT READY?!” Jin exclaims, horror spreading on his face.  
For a moment you feel scared, but then Jin laughs.  
“Oh my gosh, your face! Honey I’m not mad at you, just please get ready since we are going to be leave in 30 minutes.”  
You sigh. One because your cousin isn’t mad at you, and two because you still have plenty of time to get ready.

“Um, can I please use your bathroom since I have no idea when those two will be out...” You ask Jin.

“Yeah sure! Give me a minute, I just gotta get Joonie out.” Jin walks back into his room and you hear the bathroom door squeak open, followed by echoed conversation.

A few minutes later, you are bringing in your clothes and toiletries that you are going to use to get ready.  
After brushing your teeth and a quick shower, you put on your clothes, do your hair, and add some mascara and lipstick to finish off your simple look. You’re only going to a theme park, so simple makeup should do.

Walking out of the bathroom you grab your handbag along with your phone and wallet, and enter the living room.  
“Yo, I’m ready, so LET’S GOOOO!” You shout.  
Jimin’s head immediately snapped up, his eyes catching yours.  
Before you could think about the suddenness of the action, J-Hope jumps up and starts dancing. Why? You have no idea, but the man just seems to always be in a good mood.

“Well, let’s go children!” Jin says as he gets up and links his arm with RM’s, walking to the apartment’s front door in the process.  
V and Jungkook help J-Hope with pulling Suga out of the armchair, and then walk to the front door, grabbing their coats on the way out.

Jimin is still sitting on the couch, when you walk past him to the front door.  
What is this boy waiting for?  
You walk around to the front of the couch and hold out you hand.  
“What are you waiting for old man? It’s time to get those legs moving and that mouth screaming!”  
At the mention of “Old Man”, Jimin snapped out of his staring contest with his hands.  
“Oi, who are you calling an old man!?” Jimin says as he takes your hand.  
You pull him up, and together you walk to the front door, laughing at the previous event.

As follow the rest of the guys out of the apartment block, you realise that your right hand was warm in contrast to the cold air outside. You look down and notice that you are still holding Jimin’s hand.  
Jimin noticed where you were staring, the image clicking into place in his mind.  
“Oh, um, sorry Y/N…” He said as he started to let go of your hand.  
You quickly re-tighten the previous hold you had on eachother. “It’s okay. We both forgot our gloves, so we can keep eachother warm!” You say, beaming at him in the process.  
Jimin let out a laugh, forming a little cloud in front of his face in the process.

“I like that idea.”

The moment is broken when Jungkook shouts back to your two from the group out front.  
“OI SLOW POKES, HURRY IT UP COULD YA, WE DON’T PLAN ON FREEZING OUR ASSES OUT HERE!”  
As Jin scolds Jungkook for yelling “ass” in public, you and Jimin run to catch up to the group, his hand tightening around yours along the way.

I like that idea too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme start by saying: I am frustrated with my own uploading schedule. It's been legit over 5 weeks since I've updated this fic and I am so sorry to the few who read (if you are still reading) my shitfest of a fic. If you're still here, thank you so much for dealing with my shit and being patient!  
> The past weeks have been full of tests, essays and various other assessments which left me with little-to-none spare time, or if I had spare time, I'd be so tired I'd spend it sleeping.  
> Anyways, I'm finally on holidays now, so if writers block could fuck off for the next 3 weeks hopefully more chapters will be posted!
> 
> This chapter was kinda boring, but the next will definitely include a screaming and regretful J-Hope if that is something that will keep you interested. 
> 
> Hope you are having a great day/night ♡


End file.
